


Rope Burn

by Natural_Selexion



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: Columbine, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Selexion/pseuds/Natural_Selexion
Summary: A quick little request. Enjoy! 🖤
Relationships: Dylan Klebold/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11





	Rope Burn

As I stand at the foot of her bed with the bright green spool of rope in my hand I can’t help but panic inside. Yeah we’ve talked about it before but I never thought it was something she would actually let me do. Yet, here I am. Staring down at her as she sits on her knees completely naked looking up at me with her wrists held out in front of her waiting for me to make the move.  
“Baby what are you waiting for? We only have a few hours before the parentals will be home from work and I’ve been waiting on this all week” she says as she smiles up at me eagerly.  
“I just need to hear you say that you are sure about this” I reply as I search her face for signs of hesitation.  
“Yes Dylan, for the last time. I want this as much as you do” she replies as he starts to shake her wrists at me.  
I nod my head at her and kneel down on the bed in front of her and grab her wrists with one hand before looking back up at her one more time for approval.  
“Jesus I don't think you were this nervous our first time baby” she laughs out before leaning in and pressing her lips against mine.  
I kiss her back and before I can pull away she grabs onto my bottom lip with her teeth and that sends me into action.  
I break away from her and start to unwind the rope and when I reach the end I start to wrap it around her wrists.  
“Is that too tight?” I ask as I go.  
“No it’s just right” she purrs out at me and I feel myself start to grow hard just from her words.  
When her wrists are thoroughly restricted I push her backwards onto her back and tie the loose end around her metal bed frame.  
“Don’t fight it or you are gonna have some nasty rope burns” I say with a smile as she looks up at me wide eyed.  
She nods her head at me and I lean down over her and start to trail kisses from her neck all the way down her stomach.  
“That tickles” she laughs out as she wiggles under me.  
“I guess that’s too bad considering you can’t stop me” I say back as I push her legs apart and continue kissing down until I reach her thighs and I go back and forth planting open mouthed kisses on each one.  
Her hips lift up off the bed trying to get me closer to where she wants me and I look up at her with a smile.  
“Stop teasing me” she breathes out.  
“That’s kind of the point” I laugh out as she starts to wiggle her hips seeking my mouth.  
“Be still baby” I say as I reach up and push her hips down into the bed causing her to cease all movements.  
I go back to work planting kisses on her thighs, moving closer to her center with every one.  
When I know she can’t take anymore of the teasing I bring my mouth down right on top of her heat and kiss her gently causing her to moan out.  
I use one hand to hold her open as I let my tongue move around slowly and I look up watching her face. When I pick up speed her eyes fly open and she starts pulling on the rope frantically trying to break free.  
Knowing she can’t turns me on even more and I start to apply more pressure before Using my other hand to push a finger inside of her.  
“Fuck Dylan” she moans out encouraging me even more.  
I didn’t want it to end this fast but there is no stopping it now. I curl my finger so that it hits the right spot with every movement as I continue pushing her further with my tongue.  
“Oh god please don’t stop” she screams out and when her release hits I have to use my elbows to keep her legs from closing on their own.  
I remove my finger but continue to lick at her gently causing her to forcefully close her legs around me.  
“Please stop it's too much” she whines out but I’m not stopping. With a hand on each thigh I start to pick my speed and pressure back up and before long her pleading turns back into moans.  
“Dylan please untie me” she moans out as she pulls at the ropes.  
“No way” I reply as I stop what I'm doing and look up at her to make sure she is okay.  
“Then give me more. I need to feel you” she says as she lifts her hips up towards me and looks at me with pleading eyes.  
I quickly shed my own clothes and grab a condom out of my wallet before coming back down to her.  
“You just can’t stand not having some control huh?” I say with a smile as I line myself up and slowly push into her.  
I know instantly that this isn't going to last long for me after listening to her moan for the last half hour.  
As I pick up speed she starts to bring her hips up to match my every thrust and I close my eyes trying to hold off as long as I can.  
“Baby I’m so close” she moans out and I can hear my ears start to ring and I know I’m getting sloppy.  
I feel her tighten around me and I see her pulling at the ropes again as she hits another release and I reach up and release the rope tied to the bed. She quickly unwraps her wrists and her arms come up around my neck as I lean down and kiss her seconds before I hit my own release and I moan into the kiss.  
I pull myself out of her and lay my head on her chest as she runs her fingers through my hair and we both try to recover.  
“Next time I’m tying you up” she says with a laugh breaking the silence.  
‘Fuck yeah” I reply before I lean up and kiss her lips.


End file.
